


Well I mean, he says he can do anything with his eyes closed.

by Butparalysis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2019 Reaper76 secret santa, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butparalysis/pseuds/Butparalysis
Summary: (blind!76 AU)
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Well I mean, he says he can do anything with his eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salazar101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/gifts).



> Prompt 1: Anything exploring the headcannon that Jack is actually blind without the visor, can be SFW or NSFW in nature. Gabriel doesn't know and finds out in the fic and his reaction to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Consistent style? Never heard of it.


End file.
